The Basketball We Girls Play! (SYOC OPEN)
by VanCokeCartel
Summary: Its a story for the girls who love the sport and the Anime its also an SYOC. Seirin High Schools Boy Basketball club had finally gotten on its feet only to be rattled by the Girls. They ladies filled with talent are charging head on to make it to the winter cup. But will they make it, as old and new enemies stand in their way?
1. OC Form and Example

HI there this is me starting a new thing. Please this is just to receive some girl characters for a new story please fill in the form below. I'll also post it on my profile. Thanks! I'll also use my own character as an example.

 **Name:**

 **Last:** Tsuyoshi

 **First:** Leiko

 **Gender:** Girl

 **Age:** 16

 **Position on team** : Power Forward

 **Height** : 180 cm

 **Personality** : It's a lot like her cousin, Aoimne Daiki's, but also has a lot of the same rage and short temper Kagami has. Enjoys being sarcastic and joking around is also very arrogant as her name suggests. Fun person around her close family and friends like Tora Renkuro who have been friends with her since childhood.

Likes: Basketball, fights, starting fights, winning, junk food, music, friends and streetball.

 **Dislikes:** Aoimne, Moimoi, people who think their better than everyone, cats, superstitions and childish boys.

 **Bit of History** : She's been living in Japan all her life. Overworking parents hardly seeing them and a random growth spurts didn't help her in middle school and often got her into fights, luckily winning most of the time. Hates her cousin for being the way he is and often trained with him before he became the jerk he is. Moimoi unintentionally made her hate her by making comments about her body and stealing all her cousins' attention. Currently going to Seirin as a first year too spite her cousin and Moimoi also because it's close to her house and being too lazy to walk too far.

Appearance:

 **Hair** :

 **Style** \- Long, about in the middle of her back also pin straight no matter what unless she just woke up. Usually in two French braids when she's playing a match or practicing.

 **Colour** \- It's a golden blonde with pitch black and blood red highlights in.

 **Eyes:** a dark black outline circling the ice blue eyes themselves.

 **Extras:** She has two earrings on each of her earlobes. A ring earring on the top of her ear and has three spikey diath earrings moving from the top downwards, small too big. She also has anose ring she'd wear on some occasions.

Build: Skinny, tall, athletic. What some people might call over doing it.

 **School clothes:** she wears the regulated skirt but looks a lot shorter because of her long legs and white shirt and knee socks. But wears a lime green tie instead and a navy blue button up till right beneath the bust jersey her shirt always untucked and always have one of the knee socks not pulled up.

 **Training clothes:** a loose white tank top or white sports bra with a pair of black basketball shorts and some red and black Nike court shoe's matching Kagami's.

 **Casual wear:**

 **Winter** \- leggings, combat boots or sneakers, an oversized hoodie or military jacket with oversized rock bands t-shirts some black skull earrings in her bottom piercings. She also has a bunch of leather bracelets on her wrists.

 **Summer** \- Some comfortable jean shorts usually ripped or washed out, sneaker, a tank top with a flannel shirt with the same jewellery.

 **Relationship:** I already have my pairing….*smiles sneakily*

 **Theme song:** Courtesy Call by A Thousand foot krutch


	2. Characters and Sneak Peek

**So here's the list of OC's so far …. Yeah please keep sending OC'S! Oh and I really want too say... PWEASEEEEEE check out my Polyvore account the link is on my profile!**

* * *

 **Seirin High:**

 **Coach: Hiroshi Rikio - ShinBP**

 **Manager: Chase Tracy - Books and Fairylights**

 **Second years:**

 **Tora Aimi - xX Lady December Xx**

 **Yamada Kaya - xX Lady December Xx**

 **Akikaze Hikaru - Shirokage**

 **First Years:**

 **Tsuyoshi Leiko - VanCokeCartel**

 **Tora Renkuro - xKurai**

 **Karlsson Izanami - Gigi-sempai**

 **Nakamura Akane - Fryllabrille201**

 **Akiyama Sora -IdentityCrisis.03**

 **Tōō Academy:**

 **Mutsoko Katsu - Guest**

 **Herimo Akatsuki - JackoLillie**

 **Yōsen High:**

 **Hishino Akira - aww.-. shiitake**

 **Fukuda Sōgō Academy:**

 **Wakahisa Amaterasu - Alice of Human Sacrifice**

 **Kaijō High:**

 **Akihiko Sachi - anim8or**

* * *

 **So those are the main OC'S so far and I'm still accepting more, Second and Third years will be appreciated! I hope you all have a lovely week and here's a very teeny tiny piece of the story be sure to check it out!**

* * *

"Karlsson-chan!" I call out and she pases the ball in my direction. I catch it and start to dribble down the right side of the court.

 _'One…Two…Three…'_ I count the number of players I pass in my head before being blocked by the redhead. I flash him an evil grin as I bounce the ball underneath his left leg and turn past him before sprinting, jumping and dunking the ball. I land in a crouch position flinching at the sting in my ankle.

"Bahka! I said no pressure on the ankle and arm!" I hear the couch yell and I snarl whipping my head and glaring daggers at him. His eyes widen slightly in shock at my aggressiveness as I walk back to my position, knuckles white as I clench them in frustration. Before I started to focus again the red head is defending me.

"Boy, you have a lot of trust in your teammates." I remark snidely and I see him stiffen.

"Say what's your name mister Agro?" This time he doesn't hide his frustration and whips his head around.

"Kagami Taiga…" he hisses through his teeth. I smirk at his reaction and the frown on his face seems to deepen.

"I'm Tsuyoshi." I say before sprinting away from him into the gap. The ball gets passed to me by Akiyama who stole the ball from a bold guy. I turn and throw the ball too Ren who receives it and immediately jumps up. With a smooth flick of her wrist, face focused ,the three pointer is given to us.


	3. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, sorry for not posting for so long but that is sort of how I work… I will be writing but the chapters won't be posted every week maybe a month and then its early since I'm still trying to figure some stuff out. But anyway just so you all know this chapter is 4001 and one words and in my opinion that's pretty lengthy for a first chappie…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable…**

 **And now that I'm done with that:**

 **1\. Thank you for reading!**

 **2\. Please review and enjoy!**

"Leiko-kun can you stop being so boring for just a few minutes?" The dearest childish friend of mine said. I pulled a face lifting one eyebrow.

"Ehh Leiko teach me how to do that?" She said smooshing her cheeks as it leaned upon her hands, elbows resting on the desk.

"iie..." I say sighing deeply as I look out the window.

"You're no fun baka!" She says as her head hits the table sliding out of her hands.

"That's not what your brother said mmphml..." My mouth was covered by her hands before I could say anything else.

"I take it back-" she giggles "- you have your hilarious moments." I smirk at her before staring out of the window again watching the two boys walking over to the gym.

"Ahhh Rikko-senpai was very excited about him and Kuroko-kun." She sighs looking out the window.

"Why are you so close to the boys, do you like someone, ehhh Renkuro-kun?" I smirk making her blush. The red covering her pale cheeks easily.

"Come on! We can't miss trials." I say as I stand up throwing my bag over my shoulder walking out of the classroom. She stands up hastily jogging to keep up. I'm the tallest in my grade ,she's second ,we both played in middle school and I had the so called blessing to have the great Aoimne Daiki as my dearest cousin. I yawn as I stretch my arms up.

"Leiko, stop looking like you don't enjoy the sport! Plus you're finally getting what you wanted, we're playing the boys team tonight." She says with a pout. She did enjoy the boys company but truly feared the way they played and I couldn't help but smile at the thought of the challenge. It's one thing I solidly enjoyed. Competition. Sure sometimes I'd get hot headed ,but that came with the whole hunger for winning package.

"My sister says that the boys will probably get all the attention this year because of them starting a year earlier…" Ren, almost sounded sad and it meant we'd have to play tonight to catch who ever our coach is attention.

"Eh Ren who's the coach?" I ask before yawning again, as we walk through the gym doors into the hallway. She only gives me an annoyed look.

"My sister says it's a second year that used to be an uncrowned king…", She pouts again.

"I've heard of him. Apparently he overworked himself…" I knew the feeling hating to lose and training to get better only to have it slap you in the face, thanks to my cousin Aomine.

"Leiko… you look like you want to kill someone again!" she screams almost jumping on me. I scream and regain my balance only to notice the boys inside the gym looking at us through the gyms door way. I mentally face palm before glaring back at a tall red head.

"Ohayō Hyugaa Senpai!" Ren yells loudly in my ear making me reel sideways hand clamped over my left ear. I notice a guy with glasses, eyes widening as the rest of the older looking teammates start snickering.

"What's so funny?" she asks stopping her waving and balling her fists. If it's one thing Ren could never be was angry looking, she looked like a toddler pouting with her fists balled next to her sides.

"Come on Ren let's go get ready." I say trying to stifle my laugh as I tug her by her one arm dragging her into the girls changing room.

"Leiko,Leiko,Leiko!" after changing she jumps around me in circles.

"What?" I say lazily closing my sports bag with my uniform in it.

"Pleaseee do my hair? Pwease!" Ren asks childishly.

"Fine but I don't know why you always ask me if you're perfectly capable of doing it yourself." I said looking down at the back of her head as I started braiding her single French braid. I already had done my two braids the morning before school.

"Because you do it better, both my sisters say so too!" She says ecstatically making me flinch.

" Tssk, Ren how many times do I have to say don't move your head!" I softly scowl her. She just giggles with a small bit of nervousness showing through and the stupid stabs in my chests don't falter to appear.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so harsh …", I apologize in a mumble. I tie the tip up before she stands up and hugs me. I awkwardly stand there frozen as the other first years that want to join the team enter. I can't let them think I'm nice, so I slowly pull her off of me. I throw my bag along with my other stuff in the locker loudly slamming the door before walking to the door.

"Come on, we still have to warm up." I walk out as I hear her follow.

3RD PERSONS POV

As they walk into the door they passed earlier they look to see the guys without shirts. Leiko lazily yawns letting her eyes look at their backs. They were nothing impressive so she looked towards the older girls standing aside. Kaya squeals spotting a red head and Leiko and Renkuro both look in the direction of her pointing finger. At the sight both their eyes widen. Leiko sits down to stretch and Ren stands next to her leaning over touching her toes. Sora and Izanami walks past watching the two warming up so long and stop to greet them.

"Are you the two other first years?" Izanami says stopping next to them to warm up as well, all the girls were mostly dressed the same. Leiko had her trademark black and red Nike's with her black basketball shorts and an oversized white men's tank top. Renkuro also had a similar style with a military green loose tank top and a black and white basketball shorts with her matching Nike sneakers. Izanami had everything in black and white a baggy black Nike sports crop top with her own basketball shorts and white and black Nike's and so Sora had her black tank top as well as a grey basketball short and some all black sneak's with blue laces.

"Yeah aren't you in the class next to ours ?" Leiko says getting up and dusting off her hands on the sides of her shorts.

"Yes why don't we arrange that we all walk together after school for practice everyday?" Sora says giving a smile, as Renkuro hyper-actively agrees Leiko spots the small gleam of a metal piercing underneath Sora's long fringe.

"Come on they're calling us over-' Leiko says turning around, she turns her head with a smirk at Sora"- Oh and nice eyebrow piercing Aikiyama it suits you." The other girl stiffens her eyes going wide and mouth morphing into a silent _' Ehh?'_ Before being tugged on her arm by Izanami.

"I am Tora Aimi and the captain of the Seirin High girls' basketball team. Our trials will be a match against the boy's team. First years against first years in the first quarter and second years against second years in the second quarter. After that the coaches will select a few players to create mixed teams and they will compete against each other in the last half of the match. Our coach will be arriving shortly." Aimi clothed in a matching sports bra and basketball shorts says to the girls who were busy stretching their arms as and all the greetings were exchanged. But the peace and relaxation was all gone when suddenly a large bang is heard through the gym next to the benches where a bag was dropped.

All the girls and the boys heads turn in the direction, all shocked at the sight. An attractive guy with some spiked up black hair and almost invisible blue highlights rolling up the sleeves of his black sweatshirt. Some pieces of hair shield his face from her vision and Leiko growls.

"Ah girls this will be the coach, former Uncrowned king Hiroshi Rikio." Aimi says in a sickeningly sweet voice, most of the girls stiffening even if only slightly at the title. The team can't help but notice the tension in the group of girls and Leiko chuckles under her breath an evil grin spreading onto her face.

"You." Hiroshi points a ringed finger at her and the strain between the girls reach its fever pitch the sense of a confrontation about Leiko's seemingly disrespectful actions. She glares up at him and he glares down.

"What?" She snaps venom dripping off the word grabbing the boys' teams attention as well who had gone back to getting ready for the trials.

"Don't put unnecessary strain on your elbow and ankle, I don't need someone that stinks with talent getting hurt before the season starts." He says looking her dead in the eyes a warning expression plastered on his chiselled face making Leiko reel back at his words her eyes wide and cursing softly under her breath Renkuro gasping as turns around before he nods his head at Aimi and she gathers the first years to sort them out shooting a concerned glance in his direction as he walks towards the bench.

"Tsuyoshi Leiko will be your Power forward, Karlsson Izanami will be the Center, Tora Renkuro will be the shooting guard and Akiyama Sora point guard and Nakamura Akane as your small forward. Got it?" She listed them and waited for the nods before shoving them onto the court. Everyone takes their places on the court but feel completely disorientated because of never playing together before.

"Karlsson-chan!" Leiko calls out and Izanami shoves the ball in her direction beating the boy in the toss off. Leiko catches it and starts to dribble the ball at a speedy pace her face suggesting otherwise as she smirks passing the three players before being blocked by the redheaded Kagami Taiga, the seemingly future Ace of the boys team .

Leiko gives him an evil grin as she bounces the ball underneath his left leg and turn past him before jumping and dunking the ball. She lands in a crouching position flinching at the sting in her ankle clearly visible to everyone in the gym.

"Baka! I said no pressure on the ankle and arm!" Rikio yells and Leiko snarls whipping her head with enough force to flip the braids and glaring daggers at him. His eyes widen slightly in shock at her aggressiveness as she walks back to her position, knuckles clenched white in frustration. Before she even started to pay attention the red head is defending her.

"Boy, you have a lot of trust in your teammates." she remarks snidely and she sees him stiffen as he sprints in front of her matching her side steps.

"Say what's your name mister Agro?" this time he doesn't hide his frustration at her remark and whips his head around.

"Kagami Taiga…" he hisses through his teeth. She smirks at his reaction and the frown on his face seems to deepen at her sadistic expression.

"I'm Tsuyoshi." Her last words before sprinting away from him into the gap her, lighter weight easier to carry making her faster as well as her long skinny legs taking longer steps. The ball gets passed to her as she abruptly stops by Akiyama who stole the ball from a shaven headed guy. She turns and throws the ball to Ren who receives it and immediately jumps up. With a smooth flick of her wrist, face focused the three pointer is given to the girls once again they all fist pump grinning even the straight faced light haired small forward, Akane.

That got the boys fired up and they beat the girls in the end with a couple of points. Leiko sat down and grabbed ice nearby to put on her throbbing ankle while the other two, namely Akane and Renkuro, retrieve some water bottles that was on the bench. She hisses at the cold on her warm skin and watch the Senpai's, Izanami and Sora play.

"I see you still don't listen…" Ren says sitting down next to Leiko with two water bottles.

"What can I say the rebel inside me had to be unleashed and what's better than playing against authority figures, right?" Leiko replys a half smile on her face. Renkuro smirks before watching the match occasionally shouting motivations.

"What you think?" Leiko asks in an uninterested voice.

"If you're looking at the line up it's a great starting one since it's well balanced. Look at how Izanami is adapting to the way everyone's playing and how Sora breaks through with the ball." She says with respect. Leiko removes the ice packet off her ankle and touches it softly before biting on her lip, Ren stands up leaving the water bottles and walks off to some of the boys from the game who stare at her in awe. Leiko rolls her eyes and Ren walks back to her dropping the tape in her lap.

"Thanks." She says strapping her ankle.

"You know you should really start listening!" she says while flushing red. Leiko hissed partially because she touched a sensitive spot on her ankle and her pride. It's one thing if an authority figure tells you to watch out but when her own friend tells her to, one who usually motivates being rebellious, you know you've reached an all-time low.

Leiko slouches a bit more in hopes of disappearing in frustration. Lacing up her shoes and getting up she starts to walk away before a skinny hand grips her wrist.

"Leiko, I'm serious…" She looks at the other girls frown and turns around.

"Yeah, yeah whatever…" she twists her arm out of her grip and walksoff, as she walks softly hissing,"-like that'll ever happen." Kagami almost chokes on his water at her words causing her to groan out loud as she walks to get a ball to practice with as she watched the game. Aimi was shouting the commands from her position as point guard and the girls were following it through and through with some amazing speedy breaks from Kaya with the ball as she passes to the other third year Hikaru who would shoot some amazing three pointers. The boys were putting up a vicious fight though and had initially started with a lead on scoring in the second quarter but the girls had started to catch up. As Riko's whistle blew to signal the end, everyone was smiling and pumped up for the last two quarters. They all gathered in a semi-circle around their coach and captain.

"The first team will be the following players, Center Karlsson, Power forward Tsuyoshi, Tora Aimi point guard, Yamada Kaya small forward and shooting guard is Akikaze Hikaru." He looks at a girl with twin braids and she nods.

"Okay girls let's go!" He yells sending them off his first words to them as a group. Turning her head to look at the score board Leiko notice's the second years managed to close the gap and only needed a three pointer to get ahead. Everyone once again stepped into their positions Aimi asked and stood ready to give it to Hikaru. Unfortunately Kagami was once again facing the terrorising power forward and didn't even fight to keep the frustration and aggressiveness off his face.

"Nice to see you again." Leiko says with her evil smile as she side steps and turns but to be continuously blocked her own eyes reflecting Kagami's own emotions. The ball gets knocked towards the boys side but before they even reacted the ball was stolen by a fast footed Kaya and passed to the hanging Hikaru. The ball was aimed and shot on target but a finger brushed the ball as the tall passive faced blocker landed only moments later then the shooter herself. Leiko and Izanami shoved passed the players, screens from their team mates helping them to get to the hoop on time as Leiko ran for the rebound off the nets rim she jumped using her less injured arm and dunking the ball while swinging slightly on the ring before gracefully landing on the balls of her feet. Smirking at her teammates who rushed into position ready to score the last points to get ahead finally but to no avail, the boys cheered after Kagami dunked pulling them two points ahead.

The back and forward dunks and rebounds were tiring for everyone and started to take their tolls leaving everyone fatigued. Kagami was getting easier to block by simply hitting the ball out of his hand and storming passed. The former unstoppable players were suddenly becoming more stoppable and the rebounds harder to sink. It was the last minute and the girls were seeing no hope at the five point lead the boys had managed. They were tense with frustration and strain, their minds seemed to go into over drive thinking of possible ways to make up for the points lost. But it was only running backwards and forwards between the two teams. The ball casually being stolen by the players and then dribbling only to be blocked as they go for the shot. The annoyance was building up and the pain was terrible. Leiko mumbled swear words under her breath and stole the ball away from glasses. She used up her last bit of energy and sprinted picking up the pace again. Izanami was on her heels moving with her. Leiko jumped earlier than expected and was obviously not going to dunk it but Kagami jumped to block it anyway. The distance to the hoop was closer since it had been closed by the leap. Leiko swung the ball around and held it with both hands behind her back smiling evily, Izanami jumped up and feeling the air behind her move Leiko flicked the ball with her wrists straight into Izanami's hands who dunked the ball after the two figures landed. Izanami lands only to be clapped on the back and have arms thrown over her shoulders as the buzzer went off.

"Well done ladies, you did a lot better than I expected." Rikio says high fiving with Aimi whose ponytail swayed as she sashayed over to the bench and Izanami was still being hanged on by Leiko both with huge grins. As they went to sit down along with the others as Rikio talked to the second group who would play.

"Awesome…" Leiko huffed out still with a smile leaning back on her arms her legs stretched in front of her as she looked up at the roof for no particular reason. Izanami was still standing up wiping her mouth with the bottom of her shirt revealing some of her flat and toned stomach.

"I know, right?" they grin and fist pump before Izanami helps Leiko up.

"Damn Tsuyoshi your heavy!" she says playfully rubbing her arm.

"Hey muscle weighs more than fat Karlsson!" Leiko says walking off and out of the gym doors to take a shower while the others were playing.

"Akikaze-san you did great!" Kaya says with her hand around her friends shoulder smiling at her Akikaze blushed at the compliment and wiped her head with one of her dark blue sweat band.

"Arigato Yamada-Kun…" Hikaru says breathlessly with a smile directed at Kaya who pouts and gives puppy eyes making Hikaru roll her own before saying.

"You were mighty fast Yamada-kun." Hikaru gets up and walks out the door following Leiko to do the same. The others stayed behind to watch the second groups go. Who the girls consisted of Centre as Izanami again, shooting guard Renkuro, point guard Aimi and small forward Akane. They all had no nonsense faces and the boys didn't look as confident. Starting the game off Izanami stole the ball easily after a small break and passed it to Ren who immediately jumped after receiving and the boys didn't react on time allowing the girls to tie the scores.

The girls scored another 2 points with a rebound dunk by Izanami but the points didn't come through after that both the girls and the boys were tired five minutes before the actual quarter ended. The girls had stopped all the possible balls they could and tried everything to score but the boys got the lead back and had it going strong this time at least ten points ahead. Leiko walked through the gym doors and looked at the tired players all ready to go both her bags packed. The plain black Adidas sport bags strap was crossed over her chest and her school bag on her shoulder. She dropped her school one frowning at the straight faced players the minutes ticking pass.

"Tch." She makes the sound and sits down on the far side of the bench making sure shes far away from the boy and Kaya, frowning and resting her hand on her elbow. As she watched, she's mad at herself for deciding to do homework in the dress room and missing most of everything. Suddenly Renkuro stole the ball from one of the players by slapping it in between his arm and body then running and dribbling past the other players. It seems the training from the summer holidays had payed off and she jumped shooting a three pointer. Leiko's straight face twisted into an evil grin as she watched the play, proud of herself for dragging her friend away from her game filled computer screen and outside onto the public basketball courts. Akane broke through with the ball and aimed for the net only to have it rebound and then being kept away from Izanami who would dunk it.

The final whistle blew and everyone came off more tired looking than upset, relieved that the day was finally over.

"Okay, fair play girls. Tomorrow we practice after school and then you will also find out who is in the starting line-up. Pack up and don't worry the boys volunteered to clean the gym, oh and Tsuyoshi don't disobey me again…" he says giving her a tired look pointing his finger at her before turning to get his bag and waving in greeting. Leiko was glaring at him her arms at her side and fists balled. All the girls were silently filing out as the boys cleaned and after her greetings Leiko left the gym only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder once she stepped out of the building. Turning towards the character she was surprised to see Kagami.

"Can we play one on one tomorrow after training?" he asked in his deep voice and straight face.

"Ehh? Why would you want to practice two times a day?" she says giving him a look that said ' _De-fu..._ ', his face changed to a similar expression.

"Fine, but I don't like waiting." She turns on her heels walking off putting her platinum grey beats on her ears, walking off with her arms behind her head and leaving Kagami behind in a daze of confusion staring at her black and white Nikes. Renkuro came hopping out in a pair of similar shoes along with the rest of the girls who spotted him. Aimi was holding back the drooling and star struck Kaya as her sister walked over to him.

"Leiko is strange don't worry, secretly deep down I believe she won't mind training extra!" She says cheerfully making him jump and almost fall on his gluteus maximus. He didn't though but he also didn't dodge the big slap he received over the head by her before her friendly smile turned into a frown.

"Now get inside and help your Senpai's!" she yells before catching up with her sister and the squealing Kaya. Nobody noticed the silent couple walking out the gates and as Rikio walked up the inclining road he paused a couple of times using the time to think about the players watching the sun start to set as the cherry blossom trees above sway in the steady breeze. Finally the day was over but little did they know it was one of the easiest days they'd have compared to days ahead.


	4. Chapter 2

"Drop and give me twenty Tsuyoshi!" , never in her life has Leiko hated training more than today. The white loose men's tank top was drenched in sweat, her plain black short training shorts accentuated her flexing leg muscles, her red and black Nike's adorned with new scuff marks and her long braids were turning out to get in the way to much for her liking. Her sour and witty comments was apparently not appreciated by the coach. Obviously his continuous push ups was not appreciated from her side either, so why couldn't she just shut her damn mouth?

"Fuck you – one, fuck you – two…" The hissed mutterings were probably the last straw.

"That's it. Go sit on the bench." Rikio ran his fingers through the blue and black hair as he pointed towards the bench along the side lines of the court with the other hand holding the black whistle.

"But-" Leiko starts with her frown deepening, perfect eyebrows dipping lower.

"No." his words were final enough to even keep her from mumbling her usual profanities.

"Coach, are you sure you want to do that? Most of our plans are worked out around her skills and speed…" The captain Tora Aimi says looking as attractive as ever in her royal blue and black Nike sports bra, matching training shorts and Nike's. Her elegantly curled blonde hair pulled back into a high ponytail with a framing black sweatband. One can say it was definitely hard to focus around her.

"If I don't she won't learn and anyway she's already full of herself enough and we don't need her getting even more hot headed, so let's go for play three." His arms flex slightly beneath the with t shirt as he shifts it to cross over his chest. Stepping away before pausing as the star of the specific play pipes up.

"Umm… Coach Leiko usually passes the ball to me…" Renkuro regretted saying it the moment it left her lips. Seeing the coach visibly tense was enough to earn her a double face palm from Izanami and Sora who were wearing similar outfits with basketball shorts and tank tops.

"Well than your sister will replace her for the time being and Hikaru will take her place." His patience was running out the constant taunting from Leiko and her best friends older sister backing her up constantly was starting to where him thin and the worst part it was only the second week of training.

As he sits down on the bench to watch the repetitive plays Leiko opens her mouth to speak but is silenced by his automatic harsh 'Tch' and deep blue eyed glare. Sensing her early demise Leiko quickly closes her mouth and busies herself with filling up the teams water bottles with fresh cold water as they continue practice. Slightly surprised by this Rikio shifts his gaze downwards to the floor ignore the girls practicing constant apologies for missing or doing something wrong.

' _Leiko is a brilliant player but has a terrible attitude. Her aggressiveness on court will cause trouble in the future so it's good for the team to learn how to do certain plays by themselves. But then again I don't see the team getting along without her on the court. I can already feel the irritation swelling and I'm not even watching. Renkuro isn't used to her older sister's passes and even if she was the speed will never be the same…'_ these thoughts kept drifting through his mind as he his shoulders tensed once more.

"Everyone stop! Where going over to drills, Tsuyoshi and Tora you're defenders. The rest of you make groups of three." Rikio throws Leiko in the face with the orange sweatband and hands Aimi hers. The two girls get in place facing the net with their backs. Leiko in front in a defensive position with an evil grin and the captain a little further back. Renkuro turned to Sora and Izanami, her chosen teammates with a frown.

"So we will have to play together around Leiko and pass a lot. She normally prefers one on one's so avoid that. After we passed her Izanami I'll try and shoot the ball but can't guarantee it going in, so run ahead for the rebound. Sora shield my sister as much as possible and I'll do my best to deal with Leiko-kun." Renkuro said this so pointedly that the other two girls nodded in a daze before readying themselves to start. Leiko's grin didn't falter as she looked at them with her intense blue gaze.

"I'm so happy I do not have to play matches against her…"Izanami whispered. The coach blows the whistle starting a stopwatch as they start. Starting off at a sprint they noticed Leiko staying put in her position not sprinting towards Sora who was dribbling the ball. Pushing further she made it to right in front of Leiko whose smirk suddenly grew. Sora frowned and quickly passed the ball to her right for Renkuro but the ball never made it to her. Leiko had sprinted between the two players and intercepted the pass with her left hand, manoeuvring the ball so it could bounce on the gym floors and then catch it. Rikio's whistle blew and everyone stopped Renkuro was gaping at her friends back who was spinning the ball on her finger, mouth moving up and down like a fish shoulders slumped.

"What just happened?" Izanami said, her eyes wide.

"No clue…" Sora whispered back.

"Yes I'd like to know to?" Rikio said. "Aikiyama you were in control of the ball, so why did you pass?" His tone was laced with genuine care and curiosity as he looked at the Auburn haired teen. This caused the girl to look down at her shoes nervously and chewing on her lower lip.

"Well I assumed a one-on-one would be what Tsuyo-kun would want… She usually likes to dominate over one player." Sora aid carefully with obvious observation. Rikio tilted his head slightly as he gave her a small knowing smile.

"Your right, that's definitely something Leiko would prefer to happen. She is indeed predictable" Leiko drops the ball and start to growl as she glares at her coach, "- but still the pass didn't work out?"

"Tsuyoshi relies on speed and that is in fact what makes it difficult to surpass her but I've seen the skills you possess in out smarting a player I want you to run up to her and figure something out." He picks up the ball and passes it to Sora before blowing his whistle. The gym now silent as they wait to see what happens.

The shrill whistle blew. This time Leiko's face was emotionless and Sora dribbles towards her, Ren and Izanami running ahead. Stopping and slightly shielding the ball she bounces it thinking hard before stepping back and quickly bouncing the ball underneath her leg and turning past Leiko.

The only sounds are the sounds of sneakers on polished floors and a frustrated 'Tch'. Leiko tries to turn but is forced to pause by the glower from the tall male warning her not to over work herself. Choosing not to upset him more she stops.

* * *

After many drills and cleaning the gym Leiko is the first to exit the girl's bathroom after shouting a loud greeting. Still wearing he practice clothes she had only put on a black and white water proofed zip up jacket with her bags slung over her upper body she jogs off to the courts she and Kagami had agreed to meet.

Meanwhile back in the gym the girls where gathered with a now annoyed Rikio who's pondering the hate towards the stupidity of the arrogant first year the girls awkwardly standing and listening to Renkuro's stuttering excuse as she pouts nervously pointing her two index fingers at one another.

"Please someone inform the Bakha that we have a practice match scheduled for tomorrow your uniforms you'll have to come fetch at my classroom during break. Alright now you may leave." He lazily started walking towards his own bags as the girls passed him mumbling their greetings. After closing the gym he started his peaceful walk home. The street lights started to flicker on as he walked on the almost empty pavements. As he turned the corner he walked slower until coming to a halt as he started watching the two figures playing on the court. The loud laughs of Leiko echoing in the emptiness as she clutches her stomach pointing at the tall male sitting on his but where he had tripped.

"Eh Kagami your so clumsy!" she walks and towards and helps him up before starting to gather her stuff and waving wildly at her new found friend greeting hi as she zips her jacket back up and swings her bag over her head. Pony tail swishing as she start to walk.

"Tsuyoshi." Rikio says loud enough for only them to hear. She pauses and glances over her shoulder with a crooked smirk.

"You coming Senpai?" she asks him with confidence before starting to walk off. With a small sigh he takes a small jog to catch up with her and walk next to her.

"You're a loathsome person." He deadpans as they continue walking past the town houses. Leiko looks at him from the corner of her eye as she stuffs her hand in the pockets of her jackets.

"I get it from my cousin…" her mumble is almost inaudible as she slouches her head dipping down.

"Who's this family member that is the reason for your idiocy?"

"Aomine Daiki." The name makes Rikio pause his cold demeanour growing worse.

"I want you to teach me more." Leiko says as she looks at him from a little further ahead her cold expression matching his.

"I want to learn the way of The Uncrowned Kings." At this his gaze lowers and he starts to walk passing her leaving her trailing behind. Entering the business district the streets become more crowded. Feeling the urgency for an answer and not losing her senior she catches his wrist, encircling it with her hand noticing the three silver rings on his hands for the first time.

"What?" he says harshly as she refuses to let go of his wrist.

"You're not escaping the question." She states plainly their contrasting blue eyes meeting before he steps close to her. Looking down at her with an unreadable expression he pauses allowing her to still hold his wrist. Up close he notices the dark circles under her eyes as he tries to formulate an answer.

"You have a Practice match against Jetsuzen High tomorrow. After that I'll decide." He jerks his arm free before getting carried off by the crowds further into the heart of Tokyo. Leiko glares after him till she can't see him anymore and hides her chin in the zipped up collar of the jacket as she turns towards the modern apartment buildings walking to the place she call's home. Her over working parents have left her to live alone in the three bedroom apartment with her room being a loft in the two story home. Leiko unlocks the door sighing deeply as she prepares herself for the loneliness she just can't grow used to.

* * *

Walking in she quickly locks the door again and switches the light on before taking of her shoes and walking on the recently cleaned floor with her socks down a narrow hallway passing her parents room and the guest room. As she finally reaches the end of tan coloured walled hallway she walks into the open plan living area and kitchen. Immediately passing the modern western styled rooms she runs up the light wooden floating staircase. Reaching the top she immediately throws down her bags and walks over to the bathroom door opening it and putting on the shower. After taking the reviving break she quickly eats some pre-maid noodles by the housekeeper and does most of her homework on the low double bed and snuggles into the with sheets before dozing off, lonely in a city full of people.


End file.
